


Argentium

by GoldenRaven



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just wanted an evil Silver pokemon why was that too much to ask for?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, RR is a good concept but they ruined it by only using Gio for it, Team Rainbow Rocket (Pokemon), but it's also kinda eff'd up if you think about it for too long, except it's manga verse, which I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: "I had absolutely nothing, I wasn’t even sure I knew my name, and then someone came along offering literally everything, and promising to kill anyone who’d hurt me. What idiot wouldn’t take that?”
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Argentium

A grunt sets a chair in front of the cell, and Silver waves his hand in dismissal as he walks over, and sinks into the chair as the man leaves the room.

The cell’s occupant is sitting on the floor with her back against the far wall, her gaze locked on the wall behind Silver, but he doesn’t miss the way her jaw clenches when she sees him, or the way her hands curl into clenched fists.

“Hi, Green.” He leans forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

“Why are you here?” Her tone is flat, but that’s four more words than anyone else has gotten out of her since she broke in here.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You know who’s running all this, don’t you?” Unless the Silver from this world had died before finding out about his family, but that doesn’t fit with everything else he’d worked out about this world’s timeline.

“That’s not what I meant,” she snaps, and Silver’s doubts vanish. “Why are you helping him?”

“Again; why wouldn’t I be? Your memories of what your friend was like have no bearing on me, I’m my own person. This world’s different from mine, so I’m different from the Silver you knew. It’s simple.”

She winces at his mention of this world’s Silver, but before he can press on that, she says, “How’s it different?”

The corner of Silver’s mouth twitches. “Team Rocket won, but I suppose that’s obvious. What you want are the events that lead to that. Red died in an… _accident_ on Mount Moon, and Blue was kidnapped along with the professor. No one was there to get in the way.”

“Don’t sound so smug about it! They’re your-”

“My what? Friends? I never met them, I only even know they mattered because of patterns in other worlds. Frankly, I'm surprised they win as often as they do; they're both just coddled children.” After a moment of thought, he adds, “Sometimes you’re the one who wrecks everything. Those are usually the worlds where no one’s been kidnapped though.”

That catches her attention.

“What do you mean ‘other worlds’?”

“You think this is the first one we’ve been to?”

“How many then?”

Silver smirks. “Dozens.” Green goes completely still as he continues, “So, while I commend your efforts breaking in here, it was ultimately pointless. Really, we’re doing you a favor, the way things are shaping up in Sinnoh, Cyrus would win if we weren’t here.” Certain players need to be in place to stop him, and they aren’t. “Having seen what happens when he does, well, you wouldn’t be able to care about it, but you certainly wouldn’t like it if you could.” He’d heard one version of the man go off on a rant about his goals, and that had been all it had taken for him to decide he wants nothing to do with him in any timeline.

Green’s glaring at him now, and Silver grins. “If you’d ignore whatever ethics lessons Oak drilled into you, you could make this all work to your advantage.”

“What happened to you, in your world?” she asks, ignoring his comment, and Silver pauses.

“Nothing particularly special. I was kidnapped by Pryce, same as you. Escaped with that world’s Green. She was much nicer than you, by the way. But she got hurt while we were leaving. It got infected. We were too skittish to chance going into town, and she died. Maybe six months later, Mewtwo was stable enough for Father to use him to find me, and he tracked me down in Goldenrod.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re going along with all this.”

He snorts. “Sure it does. I had absolutely nothing, I wasn’t even sure I knew my name, and then someone came along offering literally everything, and promising to kill anyone who’d hurt me. What idiot wouldn’t take that?”

She stays quiet, staring at him with what’s probably pity, but if that’s what it takes to get through to her, then he can work with it.

“How do I know you’re not making all this up to make me feel sorry for you?”

He shrugs, and tosses a pokeball up, catching it on its way back down as a familiar pink pokemon forms next to him.

Jiggly’s eyes widen when she sees Green sitting in the cell, and Silver doesn’t call her back when she waddles over, though Green stays firmly in place at the far end of the room.

“I suppose you just have to take my word for it that I didn’t steal her,” he says idly, trying not to feel too bad for teasing Jiggly with her old trainer’s lookalike. If the play gets them another agent, it’s worth it.

Green’s staring at the pokemon as she says, “What do you want, Silver?”

“I guess you could call this a job offer,” he says with another shrug. “You got in here by yourself, that’s impressive. It wouldn’t have changed anything, but that says more about things running smoothly here than it does you, so, if you wanted to stick around, it could be arranged.”

“Why would I agree to that?”

Silver leans back in the chair. “The Green I knew wanted to be a scientist once we got away. All her lessons on evolution were fascinating to her, and she wanted to follow up on them. If it’s the same for you, we could make that happen. You’d get your own lab, pretty much have freedom to do whatever you wanted with it so long as you pitch in when asked. Or if fieldwork is more your thing, I could use a partner. Also, your family would be kept safe. If you do well their position would probably improve, honestly.” When she doesn’t say anything, he continues, “You might think you’re protecting people by being difficult, but you’re not. And your parents are just civilians, aren’t they? You must be bored out of your mind at home.”

“Boredom isn’t a reason to go along with this.”

“But you admit that you are. Besides, what’s here for you anyway? You’re too good for anyone with the last name Oak, and all the Reds I’ve come across are underwhelming at best. And the Silver from this world is dead. Something about an airship crash, right?” So is his father. Giovanni seems to have a preference for universes where one or both of them are already out of the way, it makes things easier when you don’t have to deal with someone who’s theoretically capable of predicting your every move. And, given what they’ve both done, Silver supposes not trusting any alternate selves is a good idea. He certainly wouldn’t hesitate to stab one in the back.

Green’s still staring at him like she wants to hit him, though he’s pretty sure she wouldn’t even if she could.

“Well,” he says after a few seconds, “I have work to do. Someone has to stop your hero complex laden friends from doing anything inconvenient. Send the guard to get me once you have an answer, I’ll tell him to keep an ear out.”


End file.
